


Сочетание

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от R до NC-17 [7]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Джефф не мог сказать, когда именно это началось.





	Сочетание

Джефф не мог сказать, когда именно это началось.

Он точно помнил, что, когда Гэмби впервые положил руку ему на плечо, никаких таких мыслей и в голове не было. Просто недоумение, какого хрена нужно этому итальянцу и почему он отвлекает Джеффа с корешами от игры?

Разве что считать тот случай, годы спустя, когда Джефф впервые поссорился с Линн, надрался в хлам, случайно вырубил три квартала и приполз к Гэмби. Тот отпаивал его кофе, слушал жалобы и сочувственно гладил по спине.

У Джеффа тогда встал. Но ему было девятнадцать, у него могло встать и от вида странно изогнутого ствола дерева (в теории, на самом деле, Джефф не помнил, чтобы его тогда возбуждало что-то… невозбуждающее).

Он возвращался к мыслям о Гэмби снова и снова. В шутку, или когда терял сознание от ран, или когда почти истощал свои силы. Джефф не мог описать, что именно его привлекало в Гэмби. Ни один другой мужчина, без разницы, белый, черный, латинос или азиат, не вызывали такого чувства. Не заставляли электрические разряды гулять под кожей от одной их улыбки. Взглянув на женщин возраста Гэмби, Джефф в лучшем случае мог подумать: «А вот лет двадцать назад она была той еще красоткой».

Гэмби всегда был рядом, пусть недостаточно близко, чтобы заменить отца (хотя он пытался), но и не так далеко, как были какие-нибудь школьные учителя или тренеры. Отдельные черты: лоб, который Гэмби вечно морщил, тяжелые брови, разворот плеч, перевитые венами руки… Они все не казались Джеффу чем-то особенным, но вместе, соединенные в одном человеке, немного язвительном и обманчиво неспешном Питере Гэмби, портном из Фриланда, заставляли внутренне обмирать и хотеть прикоснуться. Хотеть броситься вниз головой с крыши или сделать что-то такое. Потому что все вместе оно словно нажимало на определенные кнопки (одна из которых заставляла член вставать, черт возьми, спасибо, что Джефф предпочитал свободный крой брюк, а геройский костюм в былые времена плотно скрывал его тело).

Глупо ли, дроча в душе, представлять Гэмби, а не бывшую жену, не красотку из журнала, не какую-нибудь актрису или хоть ту горячую штучку из магазина, которая подмигивает Джеффу каждый раз, как сталкивается с ним у кассы? Может быть, и глупо или стыдно, или еще что-то, но это подействовало, и Джефф кончил, прижимаясь лбом к прохладной плитке, а электрическое покалывание под кожей утихло.

«С этим нужно что-то делать», — привычно подумал он, пусть и знал, что ничего делать не станет. Гэмби будет его другом, тем самым, который раз в месяц ворчит, что городу нужен Черная Молния, и ничего больше. Потому что это слишком все запутает, даже если Гэмби примет его слова всерьез, а не посчитает неудачной шуткой. Джефф бросил геройство, чтобы жизнь стала проще (а еще он надеялся, что Линн все-таки вернется), и добавлять сложностей в нее до сих пор не хотелось.


End file.
